Shift in Worlds
by Awesome-TreeFrog-Love
Summary: Fy, an Evan who'd been asleep for a long time. Deul, kaiser who stumbled upon her, he wanted to be as strong as her but now he wants to stay by her side. how much of her life will he change, or will she stay the way she has been? only time will tell.


She had been asleep, sleeping for far too long, there was no real explanation for it, she had been doing fine, but one decision to stop and catch a moments rest resulted in the whole world moving on without her, Fy, the noble little dragon master, and Mir, her beautiful regal dragon. They stretched, their bones popping and muscles aching, everything looked diferent, for some strange reason they seemed to be in front of Sleepywood, and yet the door to the Nautilus wasn't very far away, to her right was a door signifying Henesys.

Nothing was the same to her, or maybe nothing changed and she just couldn't remember, a little shining light bulb caught her attention, every quest it showed was too low for her but one, Silent Crusade, caught her attention, if there was one thing she could remember it was that, doing mundane tasks with crow and starling, sure he was an ass and she was too sweet to be truthful, but they were real, Fy had liked that cocky jerk, and he seemed to like her too, so that was all she needed, what better way to remember and learn what happened then to start with people who would remember her, of course saving an obviously lying starling from monster that were so weak a new adventurer could kill them was annoying, but as starling went to leave, she grabbed Fy's hand and gave it a little squeeze, that gave the Evan a little hope, she had remembered her.

More quest and boss killing, although it was new now, put the Evan back in shape, she and Mir were faster than ever, moving as the team they have always been, it felt great, they didn't feel tired and had soon picked up Jr. Boogie cards, Fyxso as she had named him, became very close to them, as he healed their MP faster than any potion could, and soon she was sent to find Crow, she wondered if he would act the same as starling did, only giving her hints that she remembered or if he would go back to being a brooding dick, and he was, but when she returned from the hunt and he gave a remark about how slow she was, he lent in and left a tiny kiss on her cheek, and then he was gone.

Fy didn't mind, she had gotten the hang of things, New Leaf City was being destroyed by aliens, that was new, she helped but everywhere she went new people would tell her to leave, spam the area with attacks, and she really didn't care. The only moment that mattered on her travels with the silent crusade was when she met a girl who spoke a language she really could not understand, they stood there for what felt like hours, Fy's head tilted to the side, the girl talking very fast about something, before they found out that Haku and Mir could understand each other, the girl would speak, Haku would translate, Mir would share what he was told telepathically with his master and the duo got along fine, she never did ask why Fy preferred to keep quiet, letting Mir do the talking, as Fy was grateful truth be told she didn't know either, if she ever spoke it was only to her family, before she had gone to sleep, she remembers it having always been that way, Mir was the only one who would hear her voice, both out loud and in his head, she would only speak if she was sure no one was around, it was a comfort thing.

They had gone a long way, completing different quest, taking down different monsters, but the girl had to leave, it was bittersweet and Mir was unhappy, he had met another master, of course she had Haku, not a dragon, but he had become a cool friend, they had talked silently when their masters talked to people for quests and was glad to have a real friend, someone who reached out to them for help and now they had to leave, Mir watched as Haku shifted, his master on his back and after a little goodbye, they were gone. Fy wanted to walk away, that's how it worked now, before you would meet someone and become inseparable, but now everyone did things alone, it ruined the point of going on an adventurer, at least she had Mir.

Her new friend had left and Fy was feeling down, they killed monsters so slowly, didn't care if they got hit or not, Fyxso could just heal them, and if they needed it, the mist was all they needed, Fy's new friend had complicated things, she and Mir were always solo, she wondered if they would run into anyone again, or maybe she would move on instead of stopping, aimless killing got boring, and soon they were flying through the sky, this was what they did to cheer up, with Fy on his back Mir flew as high as he could, not being grounded to the floor was amazing, and watching his master laugh and smile, not a care in the world, it was always worth what they went through, his master was strong, she really was, never letting things bring her down, she never raised her voice, or lost her patience, even when she was at her breaking point she would smile and speak very kindly to him, he had seen her quest earlier and noticed that there was a silent crusade quest she hadn't mentioned, what better way to make her feel better and complete it than to take her, so he flew Magatia, she seemed confused but he told her nothing as he moved through the labs, he landed in front of Crow, the boy stood there as though Mir was only a fly, Fy listened to him rant about not needing help and they went inside, the Onyx dragon was ready for this fight, she quickly used her spells, making him faster and her stronger, the boss tried to slam them, Fy jumped back, Mir merely flew a little higher, at motions from her staff his wings grew purple, he stretch them fast a roar from instinct and the boss stumbled, she motioned again and Mir laid an imprint, he then began to glow a bright blue, he spun head first and knocked back the boss, he followed that with a Flare but the boss retaliated, knocking Mir on the chin, his wings made a massive wind as he took off, landing on the boss, the floor shook and Fy stumbled, Mir let loose his flame, the boss coated in the blazing heat, the last thing he could think to do was vanish, the boss only took a step towards Fy before the onyx dragon slammed into him, and it burst into crusader coins, Fy picked the coins and added them to her bag, being with Crow didn't change much, they sat there for a while, Mir curled behind the two, a few kisses shared, nothing too big as the two were very used to being loners, and too much closeness from someone who like to insult everyone, and someone who never found reason to fill every moment of silence with noise, it was a comfortable silence, but that had to end as well, Crow still had other things to do, but Fy and Mir lay there for longer than they needed to, not wanting to move but not wanting to stay on the cold metal that was the floor, so back to Ariant they walked, Fy's teleport mastery put to good use, the silence waiting for the genie to return was nice, the heat beating down on them, the only other person was a strange little warrior but he didn't call Fy's attention.

It had been a while since Deul had awaken from the ground, the new world, setting foot on here was exciting, already he could tell it was different from his home, Pantheon, the people here were much more relaxed, nothing was in so much danger that everyone was on edge, the things that people sent him off to do were trivial tasks, but even with so many meaningless things to be done, he was feeling much stronger than he did back at home, he was sent to different places, heard people talk differently and act different but it was whist helping the two lab factions that he saw something he never thought he would have, a dragon, just laying there, not sleeping but it looked as if it was resting, he watched the dragon's eyes open, a piercing look not set on any one thing, it's massive wings stretched, it lifted it's body and on the ground sat a girl, her dragon shaped helmet look as though it came straight from Pantheon, her clothes was smooth and light, yet the little torn pieces and worn areas spoke more than any new armor ever would, she was a strong fighter, her staff had a glimmering purple gem, chips and groves littered the once pristine wood and metal, she almost looked like royalty, funny coming from him, the Kaiser, he looked back at his own little wings and wondered if he would fly like her great dragon, they had seemed to speak to each other, and completely passed him by, he wanted to see more of that dragon as in pantheon, even if it was a place with dragon warriors and tales of the great dragons, he had only seen a few and only from far away, yet here this dragon flew along side a human, looking as relaxed as a pet, yet the chips in his scales and scars said different, the torn parts of his wings, would Deul ever fight enough to have those? His blade may chip and wear but that can be replaced, would he ever gain the look of an experienced fighter, would he return home stronger than Magnus, or will he be someone who relayed on a sword so much he would be useless if it was gone?

So at that moment he decided, he would learn from this girl and her dragon, he wouldn't pester them but he would ask, even if denied he set his sights on learning how they fought, how much they put on the line to become stronger, just seeing the graceful wings of her dragon and her deadly way of destroying monsters, not even casting a spell or moving, only teleporting, just going on her way, nothing could stop her. He ran, as fast as he could to catch up to her, when he got closer she would only leave him behind in the dust, but he knew unless her dragon was willing to fly all the way to another continent they would take the genie, to his relief, that's where they were.

She watched the sand dance and only looked around once, her eyes fell on him for only a brief moment but that was good enough, they would be in the ride back to Orbis for a while, he could talk to her at that point, a loud horn rang out twice, the giant blue genie placed his hands against the boarding plank and she climbed onto his hands, Deul joined on as well, the man spoke to the genie and the horn rung out again, of course there were no more people to board so the wait would not be long, Deul watched the dragon take a breath and soon a glittery blue mist appeared before them, they lay in the mist, both closing their eyes, but the girl seemed to beckon him forward, so he sat closer to them, she silently invited him to a party, of course he would accept and when he did he could feel the mist, it relaxed his muscles, he had pain he didn't know he had before, all aches and pains were disappearing so he closed his eyes.

He awoke with a start in the Orbis platform only catching a glimpse of the girl walking towards the Victoria Island ship, when he finally caught up she only looked at him once during the whole ride, but she seemed okay with him following, at least until he was getting off the boat, she stood there, staff in hand, her dragon covered in energy, he drew his blade just as he was slammed into, Deul let his blades appear and sent them flying, the dragon got away with only a slash on his scales, he watched it's mouth cover in blue light, a misty freezing flame surrounding him making his armor hot, he quickly dug his sword in to the ground, sending an energy wave that the dragon dodged easy and watched it's wing glow purple he sent the energy flying towards him and Deul fell to the floor, he felt he was burning as the dragon left an imprint on him, the next thing he saw was her dragon raising up into the sky, he saw a bright light as the dragon dropped to the floor but all he felt was the ground shake with enormous energy, he peaked to see the dragon's face in his own, the heat from his breath and then the dragon flew back over to his master.

"w-what was that for!?" he asked his breath labored and it hurt. Fy only looked at the boy, he needed to get stronger that was for sure but all she could think to do now was go home, if he followed her after this, that was all she needed to know. Deul watched her turn and scrambled to his feet. "wait!" he couldn't lose her now, he wondered why someone like her would return here but maybe it was because she could be someone great and the places here needed help, who knew what kind of person she was or what she did, and maybe that attack was because she was testing him. She could be an equivalent to what he is at home, if that were true than it made him even more lucky that he already was, they walked passed little monsters going down a path he didn't know was there before, they walked passed lots of pigs that moved towards her and rubbed against him, if she didn't mind he wouldn't make anything of it, he wondered where she was taking him, if it would be a secret training spot, or maybe her home, it had to be elegant and fit for someone of her strength, in Pantheon all great warriors had homes fit for kings, Deul had received a large house after he had awoken as the Kaiser, he wondered if her house would be much more than what his world had to offer, but when they passed a clearing he saw a man wrapping hay and another man holding a little pig in his hands, the only other person was a woman, carrying sandwiches and lemonade, the tiny house they owned was pitiful, was the great person he was following going to do something horrible to these simple folk? His suspicion was correct as the woman saw them approaching and gasps loudly running to her little home, the men stood there eyes wide and frozen Deul could not let this happen, he placed his hand on his blade, ready to take the first move to stop the injustice, but she stopped in her tracks, a small smile on her lips.

"Fy!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs, she ran over throwing her arms around her, tears streaming down her face, the men un froze, the hay thrown to the side, the pig placed lightly on the ground, "you're back little sis!" the boy ran up and picked up the dragon master, twirling her around the two laughing loudly, he put her down and she was hugged and kissed by her crying parents, the scene Deul was watching made him feel wrong, watching something so intimate and personal, but that girl looked so happy, Fy, her name was Fy, he was amazed that someone so great can come from something as small and unknown as this, and yet in the moment he wanted to speak up, a light brightened the whole sky, he shielded his eyes from the blinding unknown, and when he opened them, the scene was different, the little hut looked run down and dirty, no happy family stood before them, just a broken and torn girl, staring at empty memories, he couldn't understand what had happened.

For that very moment, Fy wasn't alone anymore, she had her family, but that was destroyed long ago, she never should have left, but if she hadn't, if she didn't get stronger she would have disappeared with her family, Mir would have been alone, or worse, he could belong to someone who wouldn't care for him, treated like a monster or slave, not the companion that Fy had, he never would've seen Leafre or other dragons, he probably wouldn't have lived as long as he had, she took tiny heavy steps towards her once happy home, she could both hear and feel the burden weighing down Mir's beautiful wings, the guilt on returning here crashed over both of them, was it a mistake, or was it really what they needed, well Fy really couldn't say she was alone, with Mir and the boy at her side. She turned to him, silent tears hanging in his eyes, he saw.

She walked slowly, he stayed close, Mir's wings flapping as silently as he could get them to be, she ripped spiderwebs away from the door, it creaked as it was opened, the place was covered in dust, she opened all the windows and led the boy back out, Mir was covered in blue light as he spun into the house, dust and dirt forced out of the windows, he did it a few more times before he went upstairs to complete the process, it wasn't very clean but it was enough, there was old dusty frames, pictures of a happier time, everything was as Fy remembered, her mother love to keep everything clean and tidy, this mess would have drove her mother insane.

"..Fy?" a tiny voice broke the silence. She turned to the boy, he had sat himself down on the dusty couch, _'Mir, he's speaking to me...' _she traced her fingers on the dusty frames and the dragon joined them back downstairs, it was as clean as he could get it to be. "what happened?" there was the question she had no answer to, more as she didn't want to know the answer, the workings of her world were strange, she looked back at the boy, the tiny warrior that she had allowed to follow her to a place no one had ever seen, but why?

Her eyes widened, he had wings, and horns, a tail neatly tucked against his leg. He seemed to notice this and folded his wings, he had forgotten them as well, but her red eyes burned, it felt as though she could see through him, he knew the eye's she had were sometimes called soul's window, and now he knew why, you couldn't tell what the person thought of you, or what why they choose to look at you, but they could see everything, there was no judgment in her eyes but he would never know, when she took a step forward he flinched, he didn't know if it was out of fear, or anything else other than he did not want to disappoint her, the dragon had moved closer as well, no doubt he had seen just as she had, she reached out her hand, her cutoff gloves covered in gold just like the rest of her clothing, her fingers were soft as they rubbed against his leathery wings, she traced them to the base, moving her fingers around Deul closed his eyes, his scales tingled with the touch of her delicate fingers, it was as though his wings were clay and she didn't want to snap them off, her other hand went up to his horns and there she prodded the base as well, moving away his blue hair to see how his horns had grown from his head, she leaned closer to his face, looking him right in his eyes, Deul felt his face redden as she once again looked right through him, her goggles could not hold back the intensity of her gaze, she stood and placed her hands at her helmet, her black hair flat against her head, one strand across her face, she had remembered when her hair was edgy sticking in every direction but spend enough time with a helmet and your hair was bound to change.

Her goggles were a bit dirty but very comfortable, the boy stared at her and she left the room, going upstairs to grab blankets, dusty but not unclean, she shook it out as much as she could and took it to the boy, returning upstairs to her room. Deul stared at the dust picture frames, this one had a girl in a straw hat, and messy hair, an orange button up shirt and blue shorts, straw hanging out her mouth, a tiny blue lizard with an egg shell on it's head, and she was smiling, Mir was tiny, he knew that was him, and Fy, she never knew pain, never knew what loneliness was, Deul now knew he didn't want to leave this girl, she hadn't spoken up once, he wanted to hear her voice, he had seen her home, he wanted to see her smile, he had seen her picture, wanted to feel her love, he had felt her touch, he wanted to be as special as Mir, no, as special as her family, he wanted to be there for her, he was never so sure of anything before, he wanted her to lean on him, trust him to be there for her, he would do anything, he lay down on the old dusty couch and settled in for the night, unaware of the eyes that watched him.


End file.
